mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
South Africa Missions
South Africa City Missions are given by Daniel Kade. There are a total of 12 city missions for South Africa. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Hush-Hush Can you keep a secret? I know I can't, but business is business and some rules need to be followed. I've got a list of people I need, and you're on it! - Daniel Kade I thought you wouldn't show. Glad you could make it, but now I need you to be somewhere else. - Daniel Kade #Job: Hire The Mafia As Muscle (35x). #Collect from your Shipyard 5 times. #Activate 10 crew members in South Africa. #Rob 25 times in South Africa. }} Valid Passport Your huge network makes you perfect for the job. Get me the best of the best and make sure they've all got a passport. We'll make them valid, if you know what I mean! - Daniel Kade Wow! I was right about you knowing half the world. Make sure everyone is on the next flight to South Africa. I'll be there to receive you. - Daniel Kade #Help in a War 7 times. #Make 6 items from you R&D Lab. #Fight 65 opponents in South Africa. #Activate 15 crew members in South Africa. }} Into The Wild You're in for a wild ride. There's an exclusive Safari that happens only once a month. All of you need to be on it to find what we're looking for. - Daniel Kade We're not in school anymore to be counting heads, but people do go missing. So maybe we should. - Daniel Kade #Loot 40 Neon Glow from robbing in South Africa. #Loot 45 Bullet-Rim from Job: Take What You Came For. #Collect from your Shipyard 6 times. #Ask for 20 Koei Spear from mafia. }} Security Check We can't have any witnesses, take care of them and the driver too. I'm sure the enimals are hungry. - Daniel Kade It looks like you know exactly what you're doing. Have you done this before? Well, I'll be throwing you a bigger challenge soon. - Daniel Kade #Upgrade your R&D Lab 2 times. #Rob 40 Shipyards. #Declare a War 6 times. #Win 75 fights in South Africa. |10=3}} ‘X’ Marks The Spot 'X' marks the spot but what if 'X' didn't exist. It can't be the jet lag, I know something isn't right! - Daniel Kade So, this is awkward. I've got a few calls to make. Tell the others they can take in the wild terrain till I get back.' - Daniel Kade #Ask for 10 Koei Spear from mafia. #Ice 120 opponents in South Africa. #Loot 45 Full Tank from Job: Gain Access To The Disease Containment Chamber. #Activate 20 crew members in South Africa. }} A Minute Too Late ''Looks like there's a rat in this group because we're standing right where the diamonds were supposed to be, and clearly someone got here before we did. - Daniel Kade I'm going to sniff out the rat, and when I do, I'll make sure the big cats won't have to hunt for their food today.' - Daniel Kade #Help in a War 10 times. #Loot 50 Neon Glow from fights in South Africa. #Upgrade your Shipyard 2 times. #Rob 50 times in South Africa. }} Footprints In The Sand ''No ghost took our diamonds. Luckily, I anticipated it. I'm sure the miserable sould left behind a trail. Get me to him. Now! - Daniel Kade I knew you knew exactly where to look. Seems like we're dealing with an irresponsible thief who doesn't know how to cover his tracks. - Daniel Kade #Job: Trade Diamonds For High-Grade Weaponsn (60x). #Get support from your mafia (12x). #Loot 50 Bullet-Rim from robbing in South Africa. #Declare a War 5 times. }} That Gut Feeling Not a sounc out of him. He refuses to tell me where our diamonds are. You seem to have a way with people. Why don't you try to get the pig to squeal? - Daniel Kade I don't know what we'd do without you. You just get everything right, which to me is questionable. I'm starting to wonder where your loyalty lies. - Daniel Kade #Get support from your mafia (15x). #Clear 10 robbing boards. #Job: Threaten The Doctor To Part With His "Herbal Meds" (75x). #Upgrade you Car Fabriek 3 times. |10=3}} Who’s The Boss? It doesn't take a genius to figure out you had an ulterior motive. So, you gonna tell me who you really work for or not? - Daniel Kade Fine, deny it all you want. The funny thing is, you do whatever I ask you to. It may be your tactic to throw me off. I must admit it worked at first but it's plain vapor now. - Daniel Kade #Ice 120 opponents in South Africa. #Activate 12 crew members in South Africa. #Clear 12 robbing boards. #Loot 60 Emperor Goose from Job: Incite The Miners to Riot. }} Questionable Actions You must be wondering why I havn't killed you yet. Well, there's a mission we came here to complete and I will ensure it is done. You want to escape? Now's your chance. - Daniel Kade I'm surprised you're still here, taking my orders. Stubborn just like your old man. Well, we've got work to do. This time lose the team. - Daniel Kade #Help in a War 7 times. #Job: Dodge All High Security Elements (70x). #Fight 85 opponents in South Africa. #Get support from your mafia (12x). }} The Twist In The Tale I'm too young to have known your old man. I've just heard a lot! But i'm not here to go down memory lane. So, are you going to get the job done or what? - Daniel Kade I finally figured out why you're still here. It's not my orders you've been following. What else does this 'boss' want you to do?' - Daniel Kade #Make 5 items from your R&D Lab. #Win 120 fights in South Africa. #Help in a War 9 times. #Collect from your Car Fabriek 5 times. |10=5}} The Appraisal ''Ah! The hidden agenda finally sees the light of day. For a person with so much experience, I thought you'd never miss a target, the target being me. So, you just gonna watch me bleed to death? - Daniel Kade Well played! Guess you passed the test. It's unfortunate I won't be around to see you take the Savanna by storm but you sure have had a cracker of a start. - Daniel Kade #Loot 45 Water Skimmer from Job: Bring Your Protege In On Your Operation. #Win 7 Wars. #Get support from your mafia (15x). #Ice 150 opponents in South Africa. }} Related Articles Related articles, guides, further reading and information sources.